


Stardust

by BasicallySnakespere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay Disaster Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Logan runs a bakery, More tags to be added, Multi, Musician Deceit | Janus Sanders, Soulmate AU, flower shop au, roman and remus run a flower shop, teacher virgil, yes another one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: its gay shit, with gay panic and gay Virgil. what more could you want?in other words, its a story about love and human connection, two of the fundamental building blocks of the universe.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Eventual DLAMPR, Platonic Creativitwins, dlampr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Stardust

_ In the beginning, there was darkness. Then gases and rocks and matter came together to form stars, and there was light. _

_ Over billions of years, stars have died, and stars have been reborn. They didn’t always stay stars. Some fell to Earth, where they split apart. These pieces spread across the planet, becoming people. _

_ Stars want to be whole, and so the pieces pull to each other. We feel this pull, and we can feel the connection to our other pieces. We call this the soulmate bond. _

_ The bond connects us to our soulmates, and allows us to share feelings and emotions with them, the first to develop, and easiest to project, being pain. With more communication, it’s possible to develop the bond to be able the share other emotions such as joy or sadness. _

_ The science of soulmates is mysterious, and largely unexplored. One thing we know for sure though; it all stems from the stars. _

* * *

He turned and pointed at a student in the middle row who was raising their hand, and they stood up.

“Professor Sanders, have you met your soulmate?” He smirked, and let out a huff of laughter, quickly regaining his composure. Every time he gave this lecture, he always received the same question.

“Soulmates, I have multiple, and to answer your question, I don’t believe we’ve found them all yet.” He glanced down at his watch, noting the time. “Please review page 63 of the syllabus before the next lecture. Class dismissed.”

The students filed out, and he sat down at his desk to clean up the notes from his lecture. Normally he’d take his time cleaning up, but he was rather anxious to get going today.

After all, Logan was waiting for him.

* * *

Virgil ran the rest of the way to the bakery once he got off the bus, pausing outside to catch his breath.

He pushed open the door, hearing the familiar jingle of the little bell. Logan had installed it himself, saying “the positive associations between the sound of the bell and receiving baked goods will lead customers to be more inclined towards a positive disposition upon entering.” Virgil had told him that he should’ve been the college professor, but Logan claimed that his heart belonged to the bakery, only coming second after Virgil and Patton (plus their missing soulmates) of course.

Logan, who was standing behind the counter, looked up at the sound of the bel, a soft smile gracing his face at the sight of Virgil.

“Virgil, how was your class?” He greeted as Virgil leaned across the counter to peck him on the cheek before turning and leaning back against the counter, while Logan went back to whatever he was doing with that dough.

“It was alright, I gave another lecture today, and you know those suck ass.”

“Would it cheer you up to know that Patton is getting off early tonight?”

Virgil brightened up at that. “Really? That’s great, that shitty manager has been working Pat too hard, they deserve a night off.” He snapped his fingers as an idea came to mind. “We should make them dinner! I can pick up stuff for chicken alfredo on the way home, I know we have heavy cream in the fridge, but do we have breadcrumbs?”

Logan hummed a moment, considering, and Virgil was struck with the sudden urge to kiss him, Logan had no right to look that beautiful. It was moments like these that made Virgil believe they came from stars. After all, how could Logan be anything other than pure radiant starlight? If Patton was here, they’d say Virgil was certainly  _ starstruck _ .

“I don’t believe we do, we’re also out of Italian seasonings.” Right, they were talking about chicken.

“Cool, cool.” His face flushed, and he cursed his pale complexion that surely showed every bit of blush. Thankfully Logan didn’t comment, he simply went back to doing whatever he was doing with the dough. (Look, Virgil was a fairly good cook, he knew how to not burn food. But baking? That was a mystery he’d never unravel despite Logan’s attempts at teaching him.)

He left about half an hour later, pausing as he crossed the street, noticing a new flower shop. It had opened about a week ago, but Virgil hadn’t been in yet. He decided to go in and get some flowers for Patton, they’d love a fresh bouquet, and it would make a nice centerpiece for dinner.

He pushed open the door, hearing a bell chime, this one lower in pitch than Logan’s.

“I’ll be with you in a moment!” A voice called out, and Virgil caught sight of someone, probably an employee, bent over behind a row of bots, and he headed towards them.

“Hi, I was hoping to get a bouquet for my-” he stopped dead in his tracks as the employee stood up and met Virgil’s eyes.

Gray-blue met vibrant green, and a familiar jolt ran through him. He’d felt it twice before, and knew exactly what it meant. He saw his  _ third soulmate’s  _ face widen in shock and surprise, and he really couldn’t help what happened next.

Virgil ran for it, bolting out of the flower shop, leaving behind those deep green eyes, and the person they belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it please leave a kudos and a comment! I try to reply to every comment I get and they really help motivate me to write more!


End file.
